StanxKyle conversation
by StanIsSexy100
Summary: Stan and kyle have a wierd conversation which leads to other things. StanxKyle
1. Chapter 1

Writers note: I am Envy, this is a roleplay me and my friend did one day when we were bored, so i decided to type it up.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own South Park unfortunatly

StanxKyle RP 

Kyle: Matti Tolles

Stan: Envy Nite

Kyle: "Goddammit Stan why did you have to tell me about that episode? I was trying to forget that moment in imagination land for good!" (Refering to Cartman imagining Kyle sucking his balls. -Note by Envy)

Stan: "Ahaha! I know right!….. ManbearPig!"

Kyle: "Screw you Stan!"

Stan: "I hope that is an offer"

Kyle: "Well…u-uh… n-No!"

Stan: "Aww. Boo!"

Kyle: "Why are you such a perv Stan?"

Stan: "The question is why are you not."

Kyle: "Stop it Stan or else I wont sleep with you tonight! I'll sleep on the couch!"

Stan: "Noooooo!" *sobby face*

Kyle: "Okay okay…. Fine… I will sleep with you… Just don't freaking rape me like last night!"

Stan: "Daww. That was fun"

Kyle: "No it wasn't! My ass hurts still!"

Stan: "Do not act like you do not like the pain. It is a reminder that you are mine! Cartmans balls go nowhere near your mouth…. Again….."

Kyle: "That was his imagination! It didn't really happen!"

Stan: "Imagination land was proven real Kyle"

Kyle: "J-just SHUDDUP Stan! B-besides… we're not doing anything tonight!"

Stan: "Fine. I will just call Tweak and complain about my feelings. Than I will invite Kenny over for a sleep over"

Kyle: "No! Kenny will rape me!"

Stan: "Dahaha. Fine. I will invite him to my house"

Kyle: "Okay fine… Only cuddling tonight okay?"

Stan: "Okay I will not invite Kenny to my house. But I will call Tweak and complain about my feelings"

Kyle: "Okay… As long as he does not go nuts….."

Stan: "It is Tweak… He is crazy"

Kyle: "Ya…. What are you gonna complain about?"

Stan: "You not always putting out. Tweak is so cool!"

Kyle: "Putting out?"

Stan: "Ya. You do not let me do stuff all the time"

Kyle: "Cause I don't wanna do stuff all the time Stan! Sure once in a while yes… but not all the time!"

Stan: "I could live with all the time"

Kyle: "Come on Stan…. Are you really that desperate?"

Stan: "I totally am dude"

Kyle: "Hhhmmmppphhh…. Fine….. I'll do it tonight…"

Stan: "Fruk yes!"

Kyle: "What do you want me to wear tonight then?…."

Stan: "The maid costume"

Kyle: "But I hate that onnee! The panties keep riding up!"

Stan: "You have worn it already?"

Kyle: "Yeah! that one night when you bought it!"

Stan: "Ah cause you know Cartman was over at your house to work on a 'project'." (Another Envy note- That was not in an episode so do not go looking for it. I just added it for fun to have an excuse to call Kyle a whore. XD)

Kyle: "What? When was he there?"

Stan: "You guys were paired up on the process of life project. He went over to your house to work on it. Whore (Envy note- He is obviously messing with Kyle. He does not actually think Kyle is a whore.)

Kyle: "I am no whore! Mr Garrison forced us to work on that!"

Stan: "Did Cartman keep you warm Kyle?" (Envy note- He is referring to Cartmans fatness)

Kyle: "What the hell Stan! You know I will not let that fat ass near me!"

Stan: "I know Kyle. I know. That tub of lard is not good enough for you"

Kyle: "Yeah… he isn't… You're the only one for me…"

Stan: *Nose bleeds from dirty thoughts*

Kyle: "Goddammit Stan I didn't mean it in a dirty way!"

Stan: "Everything you say I take as a dirty thing"

Kyle: "Shut up….. Or else there will be nothing tonight…."

Stan: "Tweeeaaakkkk! Kyle is doing it again *Sobs* ß-Phone call

Kyle: "Uggghhh…. Fine… Just stop crying to Tweak all the time… God!"

Stan: Sob sob "Really?" Moe moe pout*

Kyle: "Yes! Okay… ill do stuff tonight…"

Stan: "Yay!" Glomps

Kyle: "J-just don't go too far…. O-okay?"

Stan: "Yes! Yes!" - is lying. "I am as happy as a baby who got crack for Christmas!"

Kyle: "O-okay…."

Stan: *Rants to tweak*

Kyle: "Wait! what are you ranting about now?"

Stan: "Nothing! Pffttt"

Kyle: "Tell me!"

Stan: "Ask Tweak"

Kyle: "I don't wanna! Tell me!" Sobs

Stan: Fine I am talking about how hard I am going to #$% you tonight excreta."

Kyle: "Hey! I said go easy!"

Stan: "Daaawwww!" *Still ranting*

Kyle: "Noo! Go easy Stan! I don't want my ass to hurt!"

Stan: "Nyaaa. Okay"

Kyle: "Okay…."

Stan: "I wanna call Thomas now"

Kyle: "Why?"

Stan: "More ranting. Tweak went to star bucks and does not want to be disturbed."

Kyle: "Okay"

Stan: "I like Tweak" *Creeper face*

Kyle: "I like him too…. Cept he is insane…"

Stan: "Yeah. I like Thomas too." *Still in creeper mode*

Kyle: "Okay… Whore"

Stan: "Aha. Thomas and his turrets. Oh yeah"

Kyle: "Haha yeah"

Stan: "I wonder how butters is doing"

Kyle: "Ya…. I haven't talked to him in a while… He is the one I talk to about my feelings…"

Stan: "Call him and tell him Cartman was whaled"

Kyle: "Whaled?"

Stan: "The Japanese got him. I did not try to stop them this time… That would be so cool."

Kyle: "Haha… Okay… I'll call him…"

Stan: "Yuss! Rape"

Kyle: "Rape who?"

Stan: "Everyone. Except Cartman"

Kyle: "…..Hey Stan?"

Stan: "Yeah Kyle?"

Kyle: "I love you"

Stan: "I love you too Kyle" *kisses forehead*

Kyle: *Smiles and hugs*

Stan: "Rape"

Kyle: "Ah fruk Stan! Really?"

Stan: "Yeah! Too cute!"

Kyle: "Nooo!" *pushes away but fails* "I don't wanna be cute!" *Blushing*

Stan: "You are so too late dude" *Chu chu chu* ß kissing noises

Kyle: *Blushes even more. Than fake cries* "B-but I don't wu-nna beeee….

Stan: "Well to fruk'n bad" *Glomps*

Kyle: *smiles a bit while fake crying* "I love you" *hugs back snuggling*

Stan: *Crushes there lips together*

Kyle: *Kisses back lightly*

Stan: *deepens the kiss*

Kyle: *wraps arms around neck*

Stan: "Kyle has a boner! Put it in your baby book!" ß Stan makes no sense

Kyle: "What? Baby book?"

Stan: "I started a baby book for my baby. Gonna send it to your mom"

Kyle: "DON'T YOU DARE!"

Stan: "And whyyyyyyy should I not. She should be interested in how many times you jizz in a row"

Kyle: "N-no! Don't! I'll do anything!"

Stan: "Anything?" *he gave a mischievous smirk*

And then it ends! Than we switch to DA.

…To be continued… Maybe…. (Pffttt hetalia)

If people want this to continue I can try to write the rest myself, Matti has the next part on word. R+R!


	2. Chapter 2

*READ*

This is the second part to my roleplay but i did it on my own so i just made it into a fan fiction, i actually like it better than the actual roleplay we did, I changed some things from the first one:Like i made it so Kyle and Stan have never done 'it' before, I made Kyle more of an uke

Where are they?: Kyle's house

Where the hell are his parents?: Taking Ike to Canada (Not very creative but whatever)

Is Stan sexy?: Hell yeah (XD)

-Envy

"Yes anything!" Kyle shouted.

"Okay than" Stan said unzipping his pants "suck"

"What?" Kyle exclaimed.

"You said anything, and this qualifies as anything"

A blush spread across Kyle's face, "And you won't show anyone the book?"

"Not a soul" Stan smirked.

Kyle swallowed hard while taking Stan's length in his hands "alright".

"Good Jew" Stan giggled. Kyle shot a glare up to Stan. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" his grin still spread across his face.

Kyle looked back to Stan's cock and took a deep breath. He began to take Stan in slowly.

Stan watched as the smaller boy began. The ginger tried to take Stan in as deep as he could holding back avoidable gags. Stan let out a small moan and took hold of Kyle's now straight red hair (His jewfro has been tamed!).

Getting as deep as he could he pulled Stan's member out of his mouth than back in beginning to bob his head faster.

"Ah!" Stan moaned loudly, surprised Kyle was doing it so well. Kyle noticing Stan enjoying this started bobbing his head faster, earning more moans from Stan.

Stan looked down and let out a giggle as he watched his 'super best friend' give him head. Kyle heard his giggle and looked up still bobbing his head.

"Its -ah- nothing" he let out a loud moan "Kyle I'm gonna-" he continued bobbing his head awaiting Stans release.

"Kyle!" he shouted before releasing into Kyle's mouth.

He winced and tried to swallow all that stayed in his mouth.

Stan looked down and chuckled when he saw the little Jew covered in his jizz. " We had better get you cleaned up" he said while cleaning himself off with a tissue. He reached over and grabbed another tissue and started wiping off Kyle.

Kyle looked up "I think I should get a shower" he said wiping his neck with his hand.

"Uh yeahh. Can I watch?" he winked.

"No!" he said recoiling to the side.

"What? Aw, come on! Not even a little peek?"

"No! I do not want you to see me naked!" a slight blush tinted his cheeks.

"Kyle I have seen you naked in gym"

"So! You have not seen me naked and vulnerable!"

"Not true. You are always vulnerable Kyle he smiled "I could rape you right now if I wanted" he stepped toward Kyle taking hold of his waist and pushing there crotches together feeling Kyle's now rock hard boner.

" No Stan! You would not do that" his blush darkened feeling Stan on his crotch.

" You might be right" he grinded there crotches together harder. He let out a little moan. "Uh- but still no. I can shower myself"

"Aw what? Lame." he pouted.

He pushed away and rushed away from Stan to the bathroom.

Stan watched as his little boyfriend disappeared into the bathroom. Than sat at the edge of Kyle's bed, staring longingly at the bathroom door.

Kyle turned on the water and undressed. Stepping into the shower he began to scrub his body and his hair. He was glad he did not have a jewfro anymore.

Stan got bored and started fumbling through his pockets and pulled out his cell phone, dead, a piece of lint, ten dollars and a paper clip, _why the hell do I have a paper clip _he thought to himself, than he looked over to the door than the paper clip. "Hm'' he smirked and stumbled over to the door to fondle with the lock.

Kyle was scrubbing his head humming the dradel song unaware of Stan attempting to break in.

The knob clicked and Stan turned the knob slowly peeping his head in slightly seeing his little Jew naked in the shower. He undressed quietly and stepped into the shower.

Kyle turned around quickly "Stan? What did I say?" he furrowed his brows.

"You said I could not 'watch'you" he made air quoted at watch "you never said anything about taking a shower with you" he wrapped his arms around his boyfriends waist.

"Well I would have thought you would get that I just did not want to be seen period" he squeaked when there naked bodies collided.

" Well I didn't" he looked into Kyle's eyes "You are so cute"

"What? No I am not! Stop saying embarrassing thi-" he was cut off by Stan crushing there lips together. Stan leaned, deepening the kiss, his tongue finding its way through. Kyle did not protest, he felt Stan's tongue and closed his eyes kissing back.

Stan broke away and looked at Kyle seductively "Kyle, I love you"

Kyle smiled "I love you too Stan" he grabbed Stan's face and kissed him hard on his lips for five seconds.

Stan squeezed Kyle's ass and trailed his other hand up Kyle's hip. The ginger swallowed hard feeling Stan's touch. Than he looked down and saw he and Stan were both hard.

Stan followed Kyles eyes and looked down and chuckled "Either you did not relieve yourself yet or you are a little pervert"

"Wha- Well you are hard too! Besides are crotches are together! That would make anyone hard!"he huffed blushing deeply.

"No not anyone. Not everyone is a fag like you Kyle" he teased

"I am not a fag! But uh. I am not gay. I only like you. So, I don't know"

He looked down at Kyle "that is so cute, you are embarrassed" he kissed Kyle's head.

He looked up "n-no I am not! I am just confused" he looked back down to the floor.

Stan lifted Kyle's chin up with his forefinger "don't be" he kissed Kyle quickly. "Kyle" he looked down at their boners "do you wanna…. You know" he lifted his hands and made a circle with his right forefinger and thumb and stuck his left finger into the center giggling.

His blush turned beet red "what?" he shouted recoiling to the corner of the shower "Why would we do that?" he panicked.

He cornered Kyle and sat his hand on the wall next to his head and brought his face close. "Come on Kyle, we have been together forever, don't you think it's time we go to the next level?"

"Uh maybe, but I am scared Stan, will it hurt bad?" He looked up questioningly.

"I think a little at first, but I promise it will feel awesome dude".

"Uh okay, do you know what to do?"

"Yeah Kenny taught me all he knows"

"What?" he shouted looking hurt and surprised.

"Relax, he just drew me a picture in science one day, I did not ask for it he just tossed me a really, really explicit picture that said at the top '_what to do when you bone Kyle ;)'"._

"_Oh, okay. So what do I do?"_

"_Um bend over"_

"_Okay" he turned around to the corner of the shower and bent over resting his hands on the wall._

"_Alright" he put his fingers at the entrance "ready?"_

"_Wait" he took a deep breath "ready"_

"_Okay" he started to enter his first finger slowly._

"_Ah! Stan!" he cringed._

"_You are very sensitive Kyle" he said while entering the second finger._

"_No I am-ah!-not"_

"_Alright than" he started moving his fingers in and out "relax Kyle"_

_He bit his lip "I am trying" he said letting go of his lip "Stan… I think I am ready"_

_Stan's eyes widened "okay" he pulled his fingers out "you sure?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Okay" he positioned himself at his entrance "Kyle?"_

_He squeezed his eyes shut "yes"_

_Stan began to push in slowly._

"_Ah! It hurts!"_

"_I am sorry" he was almost fully in "do you want me to stop?"_

"_N-no keep going"_

"_Alright" he pushed fully in._

_Kyle let out a loud moan "hold on" he waited a moment than said "okay you can move"._

_He pulled out than pushed back in slowly._

"_Gah! Stan!" he shouted with a mix of pain and pleasure._

"_Kyle, you are so tight" he moaned out._

_Kyle moaned loudly feeling his prostate being hit. Stan noticed and began to thrust faster hitting that spot repeatedly. The ginger Jersey Jew moaned louder with every hit. "Ah Stan! I am gonna come!"_

"_Me too, go on Kyle"_

"_Ngh!" he came heavily on the shower floor while Stan came in Kyle's ass._

"_Stan!" he moaned out_

_He pulled out slowly "Kyle you okay?"_

"_Yeah" he breathed heavily turning to face Stan wrapping his arms around his neck. "I love you Stan" he said into his neck._

"_I love you too Kyle"_

_Alright so I guess that is it so review it so I can write somewhat better._

_So yeah later..._


End file.
